Happy Feet: The Adventure, Journey and Life in Antarctica (Chapter 19)
Chapter 19 is the ninthteen chapter of Happy Feet: The Adventure, Journey and Life in Antarctica by MarioFan65 and Penguin-Lover. This chapter is called "Overfishing Rising". Plot (Back at Antarctica in the nighttime in a cave warm place) *Raul: Man, Mumble and Phoenix are gone. They haven't return for two days. *Rio: It happen sometimes. Like the fight for cancer, they fight for the fish. *Perxio: Don't worry Rio. Everything is gonna be alright. *Manny: I miss them too. *Nestor: Are we gonna save the world? *Rio: No. Mumble will do it. He's our only hope. *Perxio: All we can do, is wait. *Rinaldo: We can get One Last Stand or stay out forever for the rest of the year. *Perxio: It is up to Mumble and Phoenix to get the problem solved. *Raul: Did you find any clues? *Manny: No. I see footprints when we were walking in. *Perxio: I know our two friends will get the fish supply restored. *Nestor: We will get everything back to normal. *Ramón: Wait, i wonder if there is One Last Stand. *Perxio: One Last Stand? All we can do, is wait. *Ramón: No. I think it's easier to see the beautiful night sky. *Raul: Night sky, then come along. *Perxio: *singing* Let me tell you..... Mumble and Phoenix are stuck in the zoo Waiting for someone to come When the aliens are here Says what a crazy day I had A real good time *Raul: But their heartsong tells me it's goodbye Just like nothing happened last night But if I had one chance I'd do it all over again *Ramón: One night stand I don't think they're coming back for more They were only looking for a one night stand I don't think they're coming back for more No no *Manny: Now I'm left up in my lonely cave She left her underwear and her perfume I never thought that it could be this good And I still feel a little on my fins I'm trying hard not to feel rejected Maybe the phone line's disconnected But if I had one chance I'd do it all over again I know it *Perxio: One night stand I don't think they're coming back for more They were only looking for a one night stand I don't think they were coming back for more They were only looking One night stand but I'd do it all again for sure Oh yeah (The song ended) *Ramón: Memories.....it's coming to an end. *Manny: Guys, let's go. This cave is abandon and no one ever live here anymore. *Perxio: Let's go guys, we are never coming back here. *Rinaldo: Yeah. All of that trouble is nonsense. *Lombardo: Erroneous! This place is only covered with snow hills. *Nestor: Come on Lombardo, we don't have all day. *Lombardo: Fine. I will join you guys. *Perxio: Good, the more we have, the better off we will be. *Raul: Then let's go. *Perxio: Ok, let's get moving. (The penguin friends left the snowy hill. Three months later, Mumble and Phoenix are still at the zoo, while the others are waiting for the fish to come out) *Mumble: It only been three months since we were stuck in the zoo. *Phoenix: This is not my home. Everyone is waiting for us. *Magellanic Leader: Hey guys, the fish is here. *Phoenix: Oh boy, fish! *Mumble: Yes. (Fish come out and everyone eat the fish) *Mumble: Wow, they taste so different than the one back from home. *Phoenix: The fish tastes so good. *Mumble: We must figure out a way to release the fishes. *Phoenix: I know, brother. *Mumble: Everyone have been starving for months. They can only eat shrimp and krill. Even squid too. *Phoenix: We must hurry up and do what we need to do to get out of here. *Magellanic Leader: No. We don't have a cage. We must wait for another day to come. *Phoenix: What? No. No. No. We lost everything. *Mumble: No one is here to release us. We are in trouble. *Phoenix: Everyone's happy except us. *Mumble: Yeah, no one like us here. *Phoenix: We should get everyone's attention. We must leave by now, so we must do what we can to help get ourselves out of here. (The penguins waddle away) *Mumble: Guys? Guys? *Magellanic Leader: Nope, i'm out of here. *Mumble: No. You can't look into the water. *Magellanic Leader: I'm staying. No matter what you said, i'm relaxing right now. *Mumble: No. We can't do this alone. There gotta be a way to get attention. *Phoenix: Yeah, we need help with getting attention from the aliens. *Mumble: I don't know. We are the most unpopular penguins around. *Phoenix: We will get the attention of the aliens and they will help us. *Mumble: Sometimes, they come. Sometimes, they don't. *Phoenix: We must not give up hope. *Mumble: Even the bad days, we lose everything. *Phoenix: Everyone in Antarctica is depending on us to get the fish supply restored. *Mumble: Plans sometimes work. Is just a matter of life. *Phoenix: I know, brother. *Mumble: I just wanna wait. *Phoenix: Ok, brother. We will wait. (Mumble fell sad in the water, looking at his reflection) *Mumble: Gosh. *Phoenix: I know how you're feeling right now, brother. I feel the same way. *Mumble: Yeah. *Phoenix: I know that if the aliens actually listen to us, we will be out of this place that messes with your mind. *Mumble: I will try to dance. (A little girl tap on the glass on the exhibit, making Mumble tap dance his feet and dance until the little girl runs to her mother) *Mumble: No. I tried... (The little girl returned with her mother and tap on the glass) *Phoenix: Go for it, brother. (Mumble danced and danced as everyone cane up to the exhibition and cheered for Mumble tap dancing. Some of them were calling on their phones. The penguins waddle for Mumble too.) *Mumble: Yeah. *Phoenix: Way to go, brother. *Magellanic Leader: Yeah. I'm impressed. *Phoenix: We will have oir help in no time. (In the news, footage is shown with Mumble dancing on the exhibit) *News Reporter: It seems that a teenage emperor penguin is dancing on exhibit. Almost on stage. (The video is spread all over the world in worldwide. Meanwhile at Beny's ship) *Beny: No! They will ban overfishing soon. *The Boss: We got a job to do. *Beny: Tomorrow, we will capture all the fish. *The Boss: Yes. The poor people from Africa and Indiana need some food. *Beny: I wonder what the next state we're going to. We're sending some fishing men to capture every fish around the world. Including Antarctica. No fishing company can't beat us all. *The Boss: And out work will be done for the day until tomorrow. (Back at Antarctica) *Raul: Perxio, we have the fishes around. So let catch some fish. *Perxio: No. The other penguins need some. Some ships are capturing the fish. *Rio: I wonder what the aliens are up too now. *Perxio: We continue to wait for our two friends to return. *Manny: We are just excited. *Perxio: I know. *Manny: I finally created a new map for Antarctica. *Perxio: Good. That will come in handy. *Manny: So i see the spots i placed for each location of the continent. *Raul: Oh yeah. I wonder what are we gonna do? *Perxio: We will have to wait and see. *Manny: Oh. I listed the volcanos from Antarctica. *Perxio: Ok, we understand. *Manny: Everything checked. (Back at the beach, the fisher man release Mumble and Phoenix out to sea) *Mumble: Yes! We are free. *Fisherman: So long penguins. (Back at the zoo) *Magellanic Leader: Good luck Mumble and Phoenix. Defeat the aliens now. (Back at Adelie-Land) *Rimon: Everything ok? *Ramón: Yes father. I hope for my boy to come back. *Rimon: Mumble HappyFeet? *Ramón: Yes. He will return. He will come back. *Limon: Mate, i think he need to return to his friends. *Rimon: Don't worry my darling, everything will be fine. *Ramón: Just kidding. I will help out and team up with Manny. *Roy: Go Ramón Go! Join Manny again! *Ramón: Thank you everyone! *Rimon: And be sure to watch out for skuas. (Lovelace watched Ramón as he would speak to the penguins) *Lovelace: Good luck Ramón. (Back at the ice land) *Nestor: Rio, is anything ok? *Rio: Yes. I can smell some fear from the alien ships. Danger is just ahead. *Raul: I think it is the leopard seals. *Rio: Are you sure? *Raul: Adelies move their heads. I see your point. *Rio: Yeah, you thought me before. *Raul: We know, amigo. *Perxio: Come on, we to do something. *Rio: Yeah. *Perxio: I know we can work together to help our friends. *Ramón: Guys, i'm back. *Raul: Ramón! *Nestor: Welcome back buddy. *Rinaldo: We miss you. *Lombardo: Long time no see. *Ramón: Let me tell something to you, anyone seen Mumble and Phoenix? *Perxio: No. Getting to Antarctica take for days to arrive. That not good. MORE TO COME Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions